You Said Nothing, I Spoke Not a Word (KICK)
by eonsofmemories
Summary: This light-hearted saga is about a complicated relationship between a single mother with no intention of being a bride again and a self-centered bachelor who runs miles away from marriage or commitment.
1. Promo1

**This light-hearted saga is about a complicated relationship between a single mother with no intention of being a bride again and a self-centered bachelor who runs miles away from marriage or commitment.**

**Hi guys! Pree here! This is my first ever story I'm going solo in, and I'm really excited to start off on this new journey. I hope you guys will like the story. I'm also nervous; this is the first time I'm writing a story on my own, so please spare the bashing haha!**

* * *

><p><strong>But before the story begins:<strong>

**I'll be posting four prologues/sneak peeks/promos, just to get you guys interested and to also know whether the story is worth continuing or not. Not to mention it keeps the intriguing nature going! ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE: Backdrop is fictional countryfictional religion, similar yet different to Boundless. **

**Time: late 1990's; **

**AU/OOC. **

* * *

><p><strong>Promo #1: (JACK POV - italics is narration)<strong>

_I only went to Mrs. Crawford's home to ask a couple of questions.  
><em>

I pulled out my notepad and pen from my messenger bag as I sat on a chair on her porch. Mrs. Crawford, I mean, Kim Crawford, sat across from me, a coffee table creating space between us.

"Mrs. Crawford," she looked up from the tray of potatoes she was peeling to acknowledge my question, and I cleared my throat a couple times, then rightly positioned my pen on the notepad, ready for duty. "So that day, uhm, - "

"YOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOO!"

I practically jumped out of my seat, barely hanging on, taken aback. I looked up, frightened, to see that the rambunctious voice that had startled me had come from an elderly man standing on the porch near us, a small, old-fashioned radio from the 90's sitting on his shoulder. The Yankees had won a game, and clearly, the man was absolutely ecstatic. And then, like nothing ever happened, he meandered into his home, as if I was never there.

_My first question was answered by ... the father-in-law..._

Regardless, I settled myself down again, picking up my notepad and pen off the ground to start again. "Yeah, so I was saying - " I had grabbed Mrs. Crawford's attention again, and finally was going to get my question answered, when -

"Kim!" A holler came from the open window behind us. As the elderly female at the window asked Mrs. Crawford for some nail cutter, and exchanged in conversation, I relaxed back into my chair, rolling my eyes and rubbing my temples. _Oh gee. This is going_ nowhere.

_And then, the mother-in-law spoke..._

Mrs. Crawford turned back around after the lady was done conversing with her and faced me, "yes, go on."

I hurriedly said, before another interruption came my way, "Mrs. Crawford, all I wanted to say was, - "

BARK! BARK! BARK! BARK!

_And finally... the MUTT. _

I jumped out of my seat in fear, "hehhehe n-no that's okay, no questions for me!" I repeatedly said, scurrying out of that mad house cum porch. Alas, I didn't fail in making a fool out of myself as I tripped on the steps, primarily due to my open shoe laces. And almost made a tumble to the floor, if it weren't for my quick reflexes.

In the process, I hadn't realized that Mrs. Crawford and her kids had gathered around me, her eight year old daughter and six year old son laughing away at my clumsiness.

However, amidst all the laughter, there was a deep frown of disappointment and disgust on Mrs. Crawford's face as she looked at me, "don't you think shoelaces are meant to be _tied_?"

_Ya gotta be KIDDING me. _I sharply turned around to glare at her as she stood on the porch, one step above me, cowering over me. _It's my STYLE! Ya CAN'T CRAMP MY STYLEE!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>This is well, a rather , how can one put it, <em>interesting<em> story of Jack and Mrs. Crawford. **

_**You said nothing, I spoke not a word... **_

_**COMING SOON! **_


	2. Promo2

**Hey Guys! Promo 2 is here! :) Hope you like it! Don't forget to leave your feedback ! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Promo 2:<strong>

Jack nonchalantly sat on a chair inside Mrs. Crawford's living room, casually flipping through a magazine. His right leg was crossed over his left, and as he flipped through the pages, he used his finger to stretch the chewing gum in his mouth out of his lips in a long line.

Kim approached the seated man, a file in hand. "Here you go," she said as she sat down in the chair beside him. Jack looked up and acknowledged her presence, about to take the file with his right hand and speak up, but stopped, courtesy of the disgusted expression on Mrs. Crawford's voice.

"Is it really NECESSARY for you to be chewing gum while talking?"

Awkwardly, Jack started to put the gum back in his mouth, shrinking back in his chair.

"EW." Kim commented, utterly disgusted with his actions.

* * *

><p><strong>THIS.. is, well, how shall one put this, quite an INTERESTING tale of Jack and Mrs. Crawford. <strong>

**COMING SOON! **


	3. Promo3

**Thank you guys so much for all the feedback, honestly i didn't expect much, seeing they're only promo chapters and this is my first story. But I'm super glad you all like the promos, and your reviews really made me smile! I hope you continue to enjoy throughout the story! :) That being said, here's promo 3! **

**Addressing questions:**

**I've got a couple reviews asking how old they are? The point of these promos is to get you guys thinking and intrigued and interested in the story. You'll find out soon enough as the story unravels! :)**

**"Why is the story rated K? Why not T?" - The story rated K means just that. G rated. No hanky panky or steamy scenes in this story if that's what ppl with this question are asking. This story is a light-hearted, fun disney-type story. Of course, emotional and drama-filled scenes will also be there. **

* * *

><p><strong>Promo 3: (Italics - JACK NARRATIONVOICE-OVER; JACK POV)  
><strong>

_Mrs. Crawford's kettle sure seems dangerous.  
><em>

I was sitting in the living room of Mrs. Crawford's home, patiently waiting. Yet, bored out of my mind! I looked with interest at the kettle sitting idly on the stovetop. Dang, that thing looks dangerous. Like the calm before the storm.

Later:

It was then that I stood up, watching with a narrow gaze at Mrs. Crawford standing on top of a chair, reaching for a cardboard box filled with stuff, that was situated on top of a wardrobe closet.

"Why do women always think they're S_uperwoman_ or something?" I profusely lamented as I gave her a bewildered stare, putting my hands on my hips. It was so clear she needed help, but no her ego was too big to actually ask for help.

Walking up to her as she was engrossed in reaching for a particular object on the surface, I offered some assistance. "Here, let me help."

She considered my offer genuine, because she gladly handed me a round, glass vase and other items to hold while she tried to reach for another item on top of the closet.

_And then... _

_WHISTLEEEEEEEEEE! _

The obnoxious sounding whistle sounded from the kettle, startling me, making me taken aback. Before I knew what has happening, all the items I was holding fell down to the floor. Especially...

CRASHHHHH!

The glass vase crashed to the floor, turning into smithereens. The vase was nothing but shards of glass scattered across the hardwood floor.

Mrs. Crawford was appalled to say the least, and with her jaw dropped, she stepped off her stool to stand on the ground behind me, looking at me in bewilderment and shock.

Man, was I in a big fix. I found myself being gaped away at from the front AND behind. In front of me were Mrs. Crawford's two kids, their faces gaping away at me in horror, while Mrs. Crawford had quite an appalled look on her face, her mouth wide in an o-shape.

"Uhhhh... You know what they say! Little little accidents like this happen with big grown-up people. Heh." He gave a nervous lop-sided grin to the kiddos in front of him, and then nervously craned his neck towards Mrs. Crawford standing behind him, watching her puff in anger, crossing her arms at her chest.

"Sorry Mrs. Crawford?" He feebly smiled with innocence, not meaning to cause any harm.

* * *

><p><strong>This is, well, how shall one put it, quite an <span>interesting<span> story of Jack and Mrs. Crawford.  
><strong>

**You Said Nothing, I Spoke Not a Word**

**COMING SOON! **


End file.
